Rising Demons, Falling Angels
by Kiryu68
Summary: 'I've learnt to deal with the loss of my parents. I'm still learning to deal with the loss of Vergil.' Dante's prepared to face his task of protecting humanity, but the ghosts of his past aren't prepared to make that easy. There's a new danger rising and it might just be worse than last time. Is Dante willing to accept the unexpected help he's offered? DmC reboot.
1. Chapter 1

Heyy guys, so this is a new story that i've been wanting to write because I love the new dmc and I wanted to explore what happens nextt so here is the first chapter :D I've not been able to write for agess, I do have another fic on the go with Rise of the guardians which I will definitely be updating soooon so anyone who's been reading that don't worry I haven't given up, I just have not had the time to focus on it until recently. Anyways, hope you enjoy this, pleasee review, its great motivation and inspiration to carry it on :D thank youu and enjoy! I dont own DMC or any of its characters, just my own :)

...

_'Dante...we should go...'_

_'Vergil...'_

_'It's over...we have to get out of here...'_

_'Dante?! What's wrong...?'_

_'Nothing...'_

_'You're hiding something from me...'_

_'You don't have to keep helping me...'_

_'I'm going to anyway...'_

_'I know everything's different now...'_

_'We'll get through it...'_

_'Do you miss him...?'_

_'Sometimes...he did save me...you...?'_

_'Sometimes...he's my brother...'_

_'I may have loved you too brother...'_

_'...now you're my enemy...'_

_'...where do we go from here...?'_

_..._

Dante

I snap my eyes open to blinding sunlight and immediately roll away, the ghosts of my most recent dream still fading from my mind. I sit up and run my hands through my hair in frustration before throwing off the thin blanket I've been using for a cover at night. There's no point in trying to get back to sleep now, the lumpy sofa that serves as my temporary bed has left me sore and I've no desire to return to it until I'm tired enough to ignore the discomfort. Instead I dress quietly and cross to the window to close the offending curtain but I pause when I get there, pulling the curtain a little further open so I can look outside. I don't really see anything though because I'm not really concentrating on reality right now, I'm still thinking about the dreams that have been haunting me since the day Vergil and I became enemies and turned our backs on each other. It's been a month now since it happened but it still feels fresh, as though it was only yesterday. Not that things have been quiet since, far from it.

My memory wanders back to that day, to the slight pain I thought I saw in Vergil's eyes when he disappeared, his hopes and dreams destroyed by his own brother. To the distress in Kat's eyes at having been betrayed by the man that saved her from her nightmares. In that moment I barely thought of myself, of the way I was feeling. I cared only that the two now most important people in the world to me were hurting and that hurt me, a feeling that's still there now. It's foreign to me, something I never intended to feel because I didn't care but now two people have broken through my defences, the shields, the walls that I've kept around myself for as long as I can remember, and brought with them the emotions I've been avoiding for so long.

I shake these thoughts from my head and turn from the window, glancing over at the double bed in the middle of the room. Kat's curled up in the sheets still sleeping, facing away from the window. Over the past month she and I have gotten a lot closer as friends but that's as far as it's gone. I know a part of me wants more but I don't tend to listen to it. I would be putting her in a hell of a lot more danger than she's already in if she and I got together. Plus I know she's still getting over Vergil and there are times when I can't help but wonder if there had ever been more than just friendship between them. Last night certainly gave me that impression.

I lean against the window, feeling the cool panes of glass against my shoulder blades, flexing my sore back muscles just as Kat starts to stir. She turns to face me and opens bleary eyes to look at me.

'Hey' I smile.

'Hey' she says with a tentative smile back, 'you haven't been standing there...watching me have you?'

''Is that wrong?' I tease. She glares at me.

'Relax, no I haven't been staring at you,' I reassure her, amused.

She sits up and brushes stray hair out of her eyes, massages her temples, avoiding eye contact with me. I know why.

'Listen Kat, about last night...' I begin tentatively.'

'Please,' Kat interrupts, 'I don't want things to be weird between us. You asked me for the truth and I gave it you.'

'I know and I'm grateful. I know Vergil's a sensitive topic, for both of us, but he's one we can't ignore. You told me last night that you and he were...close. I'm not going to press you for anymore than that but we need to talk about how that's kind of useful to us.'

'You want to know if he has any weaknesses,' Kat notes, 'anything that can be used against him.'

I nod. She's quiet for a moment, clearly reluctant.

'Come on Kat, we're fighting for the same thing here. I know it sucks but he's officially one of our enemies now.'

'I just don't want to help you kill him,' she says finally. I'm stunned for a moment.

'What?'

'You heard me.'

I move over to sit on the edge of the bed, turn her to look at me by gently pulling her chin.

'If I can help it, I don't intend to kill him. I'm still hoping he'll see reason. I can't promise anything but I'm not asking you to help me kill him, I'm asking you to help me find a way to get him to listen to us and come back to our side.'

'Vergil's stubborn,' Kat mutters.

'I know. Believe me, he's my brother.'

As kids I hardly ever committed to anything. I was full of energy and the only things I was interested in was learning combat from my dad and making my mother proud. Vergil on the other hand was the quieter, smarter twin. In our own way we're both clever, but Vergil is, was always the more cunning. And usually when he had an idea or set his sights on something he wanted, he didn't stop until he got it. Clearly that trait is still within him today. I on the other hand am still easily distracted, just like I was as a kid.

Kat sighs heavily, shaking me from my reverie.

'Honestly, there's not a lot I can tell you. Vergil kept to himself a lot. He focused on helping me and then we focused on Mundus. But if I think of anything, I'll tell you.'

'Promise?' I ask arching an eyebrow because I know what she'll say.

'I can't promise anything,' she says.

While she's showering in the pathetic excuse for a bathroom, I check my weapons, polishing Ebony and Ivory and wonder whether it may be time to find somewhere better to stay. We've been in a motel since the defeat of Mundus. When we first arrived it was clear that the motel rarely saw visitors and that the two people running the entire place clearly didn't care. Our tiny room was a state when we arrived. Kat and I agreed to take turns with the bed but since she's barely slept I've taken the sofa more regularly. Mere hours after we arrived however the motel was suddenly full of people, people who had lost their homes in the surge of Mundus's malice. Rooms still don't get seen to now because the owners are too busy trying to deal with all their guests.

Over the past month Kat and I have debated about where we could go. The Order headquarters where Kat lived are out because they aren't there anymore and my trailer is out because wherever it is, it's no doubt in bits thanks to the hunter.

Kat dared to suggest Paradise, my own family home at one point. I thought about it and then decided against it. Chances are the demons may still be looking for me and there is as good as any place for them to start searching. If I'm honest, that isn't my main reason. Paradise is where my family was and I'm not sure I'm ready to face it again. Not yet anyway. It's not because of my mother Eva, or my father Sparda. It's because of Vergil. Going there would remind me of him. Of the fact that only a little while ago I was reunited with family I didn't even remember I had. Of the fact that I was happy to have my brother back once again. Of the fact that he betrayed me. And Kat.

I've learnt to deal with the loss of my parents. But I'm still learning to deal with the loss of Vergil.

I hear the shower shut off but Kat doesn't emerge right away. I wander back to the window because there's not really much else to do. I miss the sunlight. I've been restricted to going out at night only thanks to Bob Barbos and his stupid lies about me. Despite the fact the remains of the city are now infested with demons, people are still looking out for me, still believe I'm a serious threat. What's left of the swat teams and cops are still trying to track me down because somehow they are now under the impression that I'm responsible for the hell that's broken loose, that I'm controlling it all. I know this from what I've heard around the motel. I've been lucky so far, I've kept my hood up and my head down, only venturing at night in the dark and making sure I return before the light of the day. As I glance at my reflection in the window I note the other reason I'm not as easy to recognise anymore. People are looking for a dark haired figure. That's not me anymore. I run my hand through my silver white hair, something I've been doing a lot lately, which technically makes me more noticeable but less recognisable. To the human world anyway. The demons still know how to find me. When I'm out at night I'm fighting them, trying to stop them.

What I don't understand is that something seems to be driving them once again. For a brief time they were more out of control than ever when we defeated Mundus. They didn't care who they went after. Now they're hunting me down once again. And it definitely can't be a good sign.

I refuse to think it's Vergil. We may have different ideas but I know we're still united in our hatred of the demons and our determination to stop them. At least, I hope we are.

The sounds of Kat moving around in the bathroom shake me from my reverie and I turn from my reflection to cross the room to the table where I've left Ebony and Ivory, intent on finishing preparing them for another night out on the streets.

I've barely made it halfway when suddenly it's happening. Again. Images go rolling through my mind, some blurry, some clear. Ghostly images of a lady in white, a demonic looking man, two small children screaming with terror and anger. The first time I met Kat, the first time I met Vergil, Paradise, where I remembered him as my brother. Distorted images of Kat in Mundus's grasp, crying out for me, for Vergil. I see my attack on Vergil from his eyes, see the demonic, out of control glint in my eyes as I plunge rebellion into him, crying out because I feel the pain too even though it's just an image. Things get weird after that. I'm standing with Kat, her hand in mine but I'm letting it slip until it drops from mine and she looks up at me with hurt in her eyes. She starts to walk away turning back just once more and suddenly her eyes are glowing red, menacing, lines of red light streaking across her face, shining ever brighter until things shift, change once more and I'm standing on a platform overlooking thousands of people who seem to be waiting for me to speak. A hand claps me on the shoulder and I turn to face Vergil, looking at me as if I'm the one guilty of betrayal. I shrug his hand off and back away only to realise we're back in the playground where we fought and went our separate ways. Both Vergil and Kat are watching me, shocked, as I slowly raise rebellion, create a portal and step through, Vergil's pain being the last thing I see before they both disappear...

'Dante! What's happening?! Dante!'

I hear Kats voice as if from a distance. Somewhere along the way I've dropped to my knees and I know she's heard me yelling. I'm completely exhausted and as I feel her hands on my arms, I collapse completely, blacking out as I fall towards her...


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy guys x) sorry I'm not good at updating regularly, I write when I can and I update when I can xP hope you enjoy this next chapter, reviews are always amazing and great inspiration so thank you xD

...

Dante

'What happened? Tell me!'

'Drop it Kat. It's nothing for you to worry about.'

'Are you crazy? What if it happens when you're out fighting the demons? You'll be helpless to them.'

'It hasn't happened out there so far.'

'But it has happened before. You can't deny that.'

I turn from Kat's fierce glare, annoyed. I can't argue with that because she's right. This has happened before. Twice to be exact. And it's making me angry. I don't know why it's happening but I intend to find out. I push the glass of water that Kat gave me when I came to aside and stand up abruptly.

'What are you doing?' she asks uncertainly.

'I'm going out,' I reply.

'It's not dark yet, it's risky.'

'Kat, let's be honest, the cops have no chance of taking me down, I'm a hell of a lot stronger than they are.'

It's true. The only reason I've been hiding out is because I don't want to end up having to hurt them or scare them to stop them. If I can convince them that I'm not the one causing the trouble, that I'm actually trying to help, they might be valuable aid in the future. It's just too soon to try talking to them. Their city and their people are suffering and they're running on panic and fear and the desperation to catch the cause of it all if they can. I don't think they'll listen to the fact that the demons could well be around for awhile because they've nowhere else to go now.

'No arguments, I'm going out, end of,' I say, finality in my tone as I grab Ebony and Ivory from where I left them.

'Then I'm coming with you,' Kat declares.

'Don't you always?' I mutter darkly as I slip into my coat and pull my hood over my eyes.

Despite my suggestions, Kat still comes out with me sometimes, helping where she can. The more her shoulder heals, the more she can do. But it scares the hell out of me every time because it's hard to keep an eye on her and fight demons at the same time. Kat can be quite unpredictable at times. Mind you so can I. I wonder if it sometimes drives her crazy like it does me.

There's silence between us for a few minutes as we both get ready to go. Kat pulls on some combat pants and a new hoodie, fastening her trusted belt of spells around her waist. Since Mundus's malice, shopping's become a whole lot easier, for me anyway. Find a destroyed shop, take what you need, go. Take a few demons down if necessary. Shopping done. It's food that's proving hard to come by, being the main thing that everybody's scavenging for. But we're managing, for now. As for her spells, as we call them for ease, Kats been experimenting more lately with what she can do and create. She's limited though, ingredients and tools wise but she still has a chance in a fight if it came to it.

Finally we're ready to go, Rebellion hanging proud down my back, ready for some action, it's energy humming through me as I share it's desire to slice down some demon scum.

We slip out through the window to avoid being seen by others and head quickly for Kat's car. Well Vergil's old car. It needs some attention after it's race to escape the malice but it's still going and it manages to get us away from the motel and into the heart of the city which is still in ruins. It's deserted at the moment but my fingers still rest lightly on Ebony and Ivory because I know anything could happen at any minute.

The hours of the day, light and dark mean nothing to the demons. They come out when they want to and cause destruction at will and now they're coming for me. If it keeps up, moving from the motel won't be an option anymore. It'll be a necessity. If I stay I'm putting all those people at risk. Which is why I'd like to know what's going on as soon as.

We stroll through ruins, step past wreckage and jump over rubble, looking out for anything useful that may have survived the malice. There's not a lot. Kat keeps glancing at me as we walk and I know she's still not dropped this morning from her mind. But I'm grateful that she's got off my back about it. For the time being. No doubt I'll hear more later. But she can't help being concerned when she notices I'm a lot quieter than normal, even I've noted that.

'You okay?' She asks, 'you seem more on edge than normal. Too serious.'

'I'm looking out for demons. I kind of have to be don't I?' I reply.

'You're always looking out for demons, but you don't exactly take it seriously. I know you are but you cover it, with sarcasm usually.'

I laugh at that. It's too true. But today I have more on my mind than usual, have done since Vergil abandoned us. Right now I almost want a demon to appear so I can take some frustration out.

'Maybe I'm not in the mood today.'

'What's going on? Something's on your mind.'

I sigh. Seeing as it doesn't look like Kat's going anywhere anytime soon I might as well fill her in.

'Ok look, I think the demons are once again focusing too much of their attention on me. I'm worried that something or someone is putting them up to it.'

'You mean someone like Mundus?' Kat asks, voicing the thought that's been nagging me the most.

'Maybe. I don't know,' I reply vaguely.

'But the demon gate is closed.'

'I know. Maybe there's another one open or something.'

It's not likely at the moment as far as I'm aware but I'm guessing it is possible to open gates in other places. I just really hope that's not what's going on.

'But the demons are still here. People can still see them.'

Another thought that's been on my mind. Hopefully meaning no demon gate.

'I know. The idea of another demon gate is only a farfetched theory at the moment but it's something I'm not ruling out yet. Maybe the demons that are here are trapped on this plane now whether there's a gate open or not.'

'I don't know if I could handle the thought of another Mundus,' Kat says quietly.

I turn to look at her and shake my head. Kat's a lot stronger than I think she realises.

' I think you could. But you know you don't have to get involved if you don't want. You always have the option to walk away, you know that.'

'I know. So far though I choose to stay.'

I grin as a look of determination crosses her face, proving my point.

'And that's why I think you could handle another Mundus. Plus I'm not exactly going to let you get in harm's way if I can help it. But it's still just a theory,' I say.

We fall quiet as we turn onto a new street and wander down, still tensed and ready for any threat that might show up.

'Hey I think I knew someone who lived on this street,' Kat murmurs and she breaks off unexpectedly down a side street without another word.

I leave her to go knowing I'll hear if any trouble breaks out. I turn down an opposite alley and walk slowly, trying to make out what the ruined buildings might have been. Still listening hard for any sounds of trouble, particularly from Kats direction, I kick through half a door that leads into building that's a little bit more intact than the others though not by much. The ground floor is about all that's survived and it's hard to navigate because the debris strewn across the floor has practically made it an obstacle course that I make my way through with difficulty. I'm not really sure why I've even come in here, curiosity I guess.

From the looks of it this was probably a public building, the rooms are too big and cold looking to have ever been a private house plus the place is devoid of anything you'd find in a normal home, instead there are a lot of desks and chairs strewn around amongst other things.

I finally make it to a door on the other side and push through. There's a huge chunk of wall missing in here, well, not exactly missing it's all over the floor inside the room and halfway across the alleyway outside. It means I can still hear outside so I dare to venture further. The room is smaller than the one I've just left but it's still a reasonable size, there's not much in it but there's yet another door on the other side.

I begin to cross but I've only made it halfway when the door bangs open without warning and several demons wielding various weapons, one's holding a chainsaw, come bursting out at me. It takes me by surprise, I'll happily admit that, but not for long and I have rebellion ready in my hand before they've barely taken two steps. There's adrenalin rushing through me and a slight smile curves my lips. I've been waiting for a chance to vent some frustration, some anger and upset, and this is the perfect opportunity.

Rebellion cleaves through them with ease, the experience I've gained during the fight with Mundus and his demons is seriously paying off, my enemies are falling quicker than they ever have before until only one stands before me, holding his chainsaw high, ready to strike at me, to finish me off, not that that's going to happen. I pull out Ebony and Ivory and aim but it lunges quicker than expected and I only just manage to duck a heavy blow as he whirls around with the chainsaw. Ebony is knocked from my hand and I don't have time to retrieve her because he's coming for me again. I've gained some distance though and I now have time to raise Ivory toward the creature, ready to finish it but before I have chance to even fire one shot, a sudden shower of what look like tiny spikes or possibly even swords surround the demon and embed themselves deep within its skin. It cries out once before disappearing like its allies before it and silence reigns once more in the room.

As the dust settles, a figure appears in the doorway where the demons first came through, a familiar looking sword clutched in its hand. The dust is still obscuring my vision so I can't make out the details properly but I'd know that shape anywhere, it's a sword I'll probably never be able to escape, just like its owner.

'I didn't need your help,' I say coldly, 'if anything you just ruined my fun.'

His laugh isn't as warm as it used to be and it cuts through me, making me hate it, making me want to run far away from him. I've never wanted to run from anything before, confrontation has always been my thing but not now. To be honest I didn't think he could have survived the injuries I left him with and I certainly didn't expect him to recover so quickly if he did.

He finally emerges into the light of the room and I see him clearly, immediately I find myself wishing that I hadn't. He's not the brother I remember. His once neat hair smoothed back and styled so perfectly, is now unkempt, messy, his fringe flopping into his eyes, his clothes dirty, ripped because they are the same clothes that he fought me in. His side appears to have healed but there's still blood on his coat. He holds Yamato, free of its cover, defensively by his side as though he expects me to attack at any minute. I realise I'm doing the exact same thing with Rebellion.

'What are you doing here?' I ask him, aware that he didn't answer my last comment but I don't care. I'd rather this be over with sooner rather than later.

He smiles and holds up a hand to reveal Ebony. He twirls her slowly around his finger as he regards me with an unreadable expression.

'I need your help, brother,' he says finally, his smile turning to a smirk that's asking for trouble. I flinch at the way he says brother. As though he's mocking me and our broken relationship.

'And I think you need mine.'

Trouble is definitely back in town. I just didn't think it would be Vergil...


	3. Chapter 3

'Vergil?!' Are you out of your mind?!' Kat demands furiously.

I don't think I've ever seen her truly angry before, she's certainly never shouted at me the way she's doing now.

I suspect Vergil can hear every word. When we joined up with Kat she didn't speak to either of us the entire trip home and since returning she shut the door of our room before Vergil had even entered and proceeded to yell at me while he, for some inexplicable reason, actually remained outside.

Thinking about it, I probably have lost my mind a little. I really can't explain why I listened to Vergil and let him come back with us. Maybe some part of me still wants to reach out to the brother in him even though I'm not sure it's even there anymore. Either way there was something serious in his dark eyes that made me believe he genuinely wanted my help. Whether it's for good or bad reasons I've yet to find out. If it's bad then no doubt another fight will break out between us and I can't guarantee Kat being able to stop me again. Or Vergil. If he's anything like me he'll be out for revenge against me, he won't have taken his defeat lightly.

I remember when we were kids, Vergil was all about honour and pride and he hated to lose. He would laugh it off but I could see the frustration in his eyes as he got up, could tell that he was willing to keep fighting for as long as it took until he felt he'd beaten me enough. Trouble was I was always the better fighter. I always have been. I've always had my father Sparda's fighting spirit. I'm just not sure I gained much else from him. Maybe my recklessness comes from him to. To be fair I still barely remember my parents properly.

'Kat listen to me,' I say patiently. She pauses which is a relief, she's been pacing restlessly at an impressive speed that's making me feel exhausted just watching her.

'Something's not right and I think Vergil has information of some sort. Information we could do with knowing to. Just humor me on this, please?'

She runs a hand through her hair in frustration and turns to face me.

'Dante, I can't forgive him for who he's become. I know I don't want you to kill him or anything but that doesn't mean I want to be around him.'

'I understand that, believe me but I don't think we have a choice here,' I argue.

Of all things I don't want to put her in an awkward situation, I don't want her to be unhappy and I certainly don't want her around Vergil. But I need to hear him out just in case.

'Look I'll deal with him alright? You don't have to be in the same room as him if you don't want,' I offer.

'I'll think about it. If you're right though and he has something important to say then I'd rather be there to hear it.'

'So brave,' I tease but she barely smiles. She's too worried about the current situation.

Once she's calmed down I allow Vergil into the room and the atmosphere becomes incredibly frosty. Kat stays on the far side of the room, distancing herself as far as she can from Vergil who notes this with a small smile. He doesn't seem that bothered about her behaviour on the outside but there's something in his eyes that almost makes me question whether he's regretting the way he treated Kat. It seems doubtful though.

'Ok, tell us what you know,' I say.

'So forward to your own brother,' Vergil smirks teasingly.

I sigh and sneak a glance at Kat. This could be a long night.

'We don't have time for your games,' I say quietly, 'just tell us what you know before I force it from you.'

Vergil's smirk widens for a moment before it vanishes completely, a look of seriousness on his face.

'Well, since we seem to be getting straight to the point, I'll be blunt. We're being tracked. Both of us. By something or someone, I haven't quite figured it out yet but I suspect it's a someone and quite a powerful one at that.'

'Like Mundus?' I ask tensely.

'Probably.'

I see Kat stiffen from the corner of my eye but she doesn't say anything and her expression is neutral.

'Ok, so what do we do?'

'We find it and kill it, before it kills us.'

'Oh that simple huh?' I snort. Judging by Kats expression she's thinking the same thing.

'It may take some doing but together I think we can take care of it,' Vergil says lightly.

'And I want to team up with you because...?' I prompt pointedly.

'Because if you don't, this thing will probably kill me, you and your lovely girlfriend there,' Vergil's gaze drifts to Kat for just a moment, 'not to mention the fact that he'll probably then start causing chaos just like Mundus did.'

Silence hangs in the air for a few minutes. I'm not really sure how to respond. For all i know this could be the start of a setup, his revenge for what I did to him. But still I feel that at least something of what he's saying is true. Something's out there.

'Dante can I talk to you a sec?' Kat interferes suddenly, surprising us both.

I nod and motion to the door with my hand, indicating Vergil to go out into the hall once more, knowing Kat won't want him in our room alone. Vergil goes out without a word and Kat pulls me to the far side of the room to reduce the chances of him hearing anything.

'Do you trust him?' She whispers.

'No. But I think he's right. Whatever's out there needs to be stopped,' I reply.

'I'm worried about you accepting his help. Who knows what he could do?'

'I know. I'll keep my wits about me, I promise. But I think I should stick with him for now until I at least know what's actually going on.'

She bites her lip uncertainly and then nods showing that she agrees albeit reluctantly. I reach out and take her hand in mine, my way of telling her that while I can't guarantee what's going to happen I will at least make sure I do what I can to keep her safe. She acknowledges this by squeezing my hand gently and smiling a genuine smile. The contact between us is a momentary break from reality, a few seconds chance to ignore what's going on and simply enjoy the feeling of each other's hand, the feeling of her skin, warm and soft. We break apart reluctantly and I allow Vergil back into the room.

'Done deciding on whether you trust me or not?' he asks with a knowing smile.

Kat glares at him but still says nothing.

'Yeah pretty much,' I reply, 'the general vote is we don't trust you.'

Vergil snickers for a moment and then his expression turns grim as he locks eyes with me.

'Dante if I'm right, this thing is going to be a hell of a lot more dangerous than Mundus was. You know why? Because its out for revenge. We have to fight it together... neither of us stands a chance on our own...'


End file.
